Various shields of protective covers for the eye have been suggested as exemplified by the devices as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,896,615, 3,446,209, 4,193,401 and Re. 20,873. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,786, there is shown an ophthalmic shield having a central opening, but such shield is secured to the head of the wearer by means of tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,974 shows an eyelid splint which consists of a rigid backing member having an elliptically shaped foam pad mounted on the interior face therof. A pair of straps is provided that are secured at one end to the backing member with the other ends being fastened together by patches of interengaging fastening means.